Sorry
by JOYable
Summary: "Maaf Kyu.. aku tau ini sangat egois. Tapi aku ingin.." Kyuhyun menahan nafas. Jangan! Jangan katakan! Tolong Min, jangan kau katakan! Kyuhyun tak ingin mendengarnya! 'Kumohon Tuhan, jangan pisahkan aku dengannya! Aku tidak ingin pu-' a KyuMin Fiction. Lebay detected xD. Lagi kangen KyuMin! Hope you like it. enJOY


**Sorry…**

 **A KyuMin Fiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sabtu. _Weekend._ Libur. Besok, bukan hari ini.

Kyuhyun memandang sekilas kalender di meja nakasnya. Ada tanda lingkaran dengan bolpoin merah tertoreh di kertas putih berisi penuh angka.

Harusnya ia senang. Kurang dari beberapa menit lagi. Perayaan satu tahun hubungan dengan sang kekasih. Sudah dipersiapkan jauh-jauh hari, tapi apa daya. Sang kekasih tengah melempar ajakan perang dingin padanya.

Kyuhyun mengumpat, beranjak dari duduknya. Menggulung diri dalam selimut. Tidur tengkurap. Membentur-benturkan bagian depan kepala pada bantal empuk. Tidak sakit, sama sekali.

Dalam hati ia mengutuk semua dewa dalam gamenya. Sebenarnya bukan salah gamenya. Bukan salahnya juga. Ini semua salah kekasihnya! Ya kekasihnya, yang juga bergender sama.

Simple masalahnya, Kyuhyun lupa janji karena larut dengan gamenya. Oh _C'mon_! Tak bisakah pemuda manis itu mengerti dirinya? Kyuhyun memang begitu jika sudah berhadapan dengan gamenya! Mereka sudah lama bersama, harusnya dia paham kan?

Kyuhyun yang keras kepala, tak akan pernah mau disalahkan. Lagipula –menurutnya, menemani belanja itu bukan seleranya. Hei, dia lelaki kan? Kenapa pula punya hobi belanja? Ok, kesenangan orang berbeda-beda.

Diatas segalanya, tak bisakah ia memberi kabar padanya? menghilang seenaknya huh? Ini sudah jam berapa? Kyuhyun makin masam melihat jam dinding seolah menertawakannya.

Berkali-kali Kyuhyun mencoba menghubungi ponsel warna putih bermerk _apple_ kekasihnya, respon hampa.

Huh, awas saja! Lewat jam dua belas, ia akan mengunci pintu kamar dari dalam! Dan tak mencabut kunci dari lubangnya.

Kekanakan? Tch. Biar saja!

Terserah _roommate_ nya itu mau tidur dimana, ia tak peduli! Dan jangan harap Kyuhyun akan meminta maaf. Ia sudah berusaha berkali-kali menghubungi tapi tetap didiamkan. Harusnya ia yang marah kan?

Kyuhyun memantapkan hatinya, sudah hampir jam dua belas. Sebaiknya ia segera mengunci pintu.

Engsel diraih, kunci dimasukkan, satu perputaran urung terlaksana. Kyuhyun terdorong kebelakang saat pintu terbuka dari luar. Menampilkan sosok lebih pendek darinya. Mengenakan tas ransel hitam dan jaket kulit biru tebal. Masuk tanpa mengindahkan Kyuhyun.

"Yah! Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun muntab. "Kau pikir jam berapa ini hah?"

Sungmin melangkah masuk, menuju kasur tanpa menjawab kemarahan Kyuhyun. Setelah meletakkan tas sembarang, melepas jaket dan sepatu, pemuda mungil sibuk sendiri di depan lemari. Membelakangi Kyuhyun. Tampak pekat aura hitam tak ingin dipedulikan.

Kyuhyun tahu salahnya melupakan janji. Tapi ini sudah hari ketiga Sungmin mendiamkannya. Terlebih seharian ini namja itu menghilang dan tak bisa dihubungi! Padahal, besok adalah hari yang lama mereka nanti. Berbagai rencana sudah tinggal Kyuhyun sodorkan paksa pada Sungmin keesokan harinya. Ah, kacau.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu yang masih terbuka dan segera menguncinya. Diliriknya Sungmin yang berlalu menuju kamar mandi. Ia terus mengumamkan kata tidak peduli dalam pikirnya. Sudahlah, lebih baik tidur saja!

Bunyi gemericik air di kamar mandi memperburuk suasana hati Kyuhyun. Memejamkan mata pura-pura saat suara langkah Sungmin mendekati kasur disisinya. Tempat tidur mereka telah lama digeser hingga menyatu setelah resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih.

Dan sebenarnya, ini kali pertama mereka dalam atmosfir… pertengkaran? Meskipun mungkin hanya Sungmin yang menganggap begitu, pikir Kyuhyun.

Guling yang berada diantara mereka tidak pernah ada sebelumnya. Kyuhyun lebih suka membuat Sungmin menjadi gulingnya. Biasanya ia akan memeluk erat pemuda itu dan menghirup aroma menenangkan di seputaran leher.

Kyuhyun harus menahan diri. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata rapat-rapat sambil merapal doa agar ia bisa tertidur segera. Namun, sepertinya Sungmin tidak membiarkan malam ini berlalu begitu saja.

"Hei, Kyuhyun-ah."

Tidak ada jawaban. Nafas Kyuhyun teratur layaknya orang yang benar-benar tidur.

"Kau sudah tidur ya?" Sungmin menatap langit-langit kamar,

"Ah, aku tak bisa tidur." lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun mendengar, ia juga tidak bisa tidur tau! Ingin Kyuhyun menjawab tapi ada dorongan entah darimana untuk tetap diam.

"Huh, kau kenapa sih? biasanya kau kan memelukku biar bisa tidur!" Sungmin menggerutu. Membuang nafas berat, mengambil nafas dalam, Sungmin kembali diam.

Detik jam terdengar sangat keras diantara heningnya kamar mereka. Tik tok tik tok tik. "Aku lelah," terucap pelan dari bibir Sungmin.

Dada Kyuhyun bergemuruh, dalam keadaan mata tertutup ia bisa membayangkan wajah ceria Sungmin memudarkan senyuman. 'Aku lelah,' Kyuhyun mengulang suara Sungmin dalam hatinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." Sungmin menolehkan kepala, melihat wajah tidur lelap Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum. "Maafkan aku.." ucapnya.

"Maaf aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk minta maaf padamu, mungkin saat kau bangun nanti kata maafku akan sulit keluar, tidak seperti saat ini." tambah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun masih bertahan berdiam diri. Padahal, hatinya sudah dag dig dug tak karuan. 'Maaf? Maaf untuk apa? Kenapa Sungmin berkata seakan ada jurang yang akan memisahkan mereka?' Jika dilihat sepintas dari luar, wajah Kyuhyun menampakkan raut tenang. Siapa yang tahu pikirannya kalut di dalam sana.

Berbagai kemungkinan buruk menghantui, berkelana sesuka hati dalam imajinya. Tak nyaman dengan posisi, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengerang pura-pura sambil membalikkan badan. Memunggungi Sungmin yang tengah manatapnya.

Kyuhyun memegang jantung yang terasa sesak. Sesak dalam keheningan dan serbuan arti kata maaf yang tak ia pahami. Apa Sungmin ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka? Karena itukah kekasihnya tak bisa dihubungi dan menghilang beberapa hari ini?

Air mata Kyuhyun memaksa untuk keluar. 'Tidak! Tidak seperti ini, kumohon jangan' rapalnya. Kyuhyun kembali pada dunia negatifnya hingga suara tawa Sungmin menyadarkannya.

"Hahaha, aku memang pengecut. Berani berkata seperti ini saat kau tidak sadar, dan berharap permintaan maafku ini sampai padamu.." tawa miris Sungmin.

"Hh, selama tiga hari ini aku sudah memikirkannya. Memikirkanmu. Memikirkan kita. Tidak, sebenarnya sejak kita memulai hubungan ini."

Kyuhyun menahan nafas, disebelah sana ia membuka mata. Memandang sendu lantai kamar mereka.

"Aku takut Kyuhyun-ah. Aku sangat takut."

Isakan kecil Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun semakin tak tenang. Oh, apakah ia harus bangun dan merengkuh kesayangannya sekarang? Nyatanya Kyuhyun bergeming. Matanya memerah, tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat Sungmin menangis. Dan sekarang? Apa pemuda itu sering diam-diam menangis dibelakangnya? Kyuhyun habis akal.

Namun Kyuhyun yakin masih banyak hal yang ingin Sungmin curahkan, tapi tak akan sanggup terungkap jika Kyuhyun bangun sekarang. Ia masih ingin mendengar meskipun takut jika kenyataan dalam pikirannya menjadi kenyataan. Apapun itu, ia mau tau. Tapi tolong jangan kabar buruk yang keluar dari mulut si rambut hitam.

"Aku terlalu takut menghadapi apa yang akan kita lalui nanti. Aku takut hubungan ini tak berjalan baik kedepannya. Aku takut kau tidak bahagia dan aku hanya menjadi batu penghalangmu."

Perasaan Kyuhyun makin carut marut. Astaga, apa maksud semua perkataan Sungmin? Ingin rasanya ia mengunci Sungmin dalam dekapan dan menenangkan cintanya. 'Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan Min! Aku akan selalu ada bersamamu! Kau bukan penghalang! aku bahagia asal bisa bersamamu,' teriak batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun frustasi tapi tak bisa melampiaskannya. Memang benar, hubungan homoseksual berat diterima dilingkungan sosial mereka. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun terbersit keinginan Kyuhyun untuk melepaskan Sungmin.

"Maaf Kyu.. aku tau ini sangat egois. Tapi aku ingin.."

Kyuhyun menahan nafas. Jangan! Jangan katakan! Tolong Min, jangan kau katakan! Kyuhyun tak ingin mendengarnya! Apa ia harus bangun dan membekap Sungmin dengan ciuman agar kata terlarang itu tak pernah keluar dari bibir unik kekasihnya?

'Kumohon Tuhan, jangan pisahkan aku dengannya! Aku tidak ingin pu-'

"Aku ingin bersamamu, selamanya Kyuhyun-ah."

'-tus.'

Kyuhyun mengerjab. Sekali. Dua kali.

'EEEHH?!' pekik Kyuhyun. Dalam hati lagi –tentu. Matanya sepenuhnya terbuka lebar. Persendian Kyuhyun serasa dilolosi saat itu juga.

Kyuhyun dapat mendengar degup jantungnya semakin tidak normal kecepatannya. Rasanya- seperti bermain roller coaster dan berada pada kursi terdepan. Sungmin tidak baik bagi kesehatan jantungnya.

Tapi syukurlah, pikiran buruk Kyuhyun tidak menjadi nyata.

"Aku tau usia kita masih sangat muda, tapi aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu Kyuhyun. Aku yakin perasaanku tidak akan pernah berubah." Sungmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun, tak akan pernah ia tau sosok disebelahnya setengah mati menahan diri.

"Aku takut kau nantinya pergi meninggalkanku. Aku takut tak bisa melepaskanmu, jika suatu saat kau ingin hubungan ini berakhir. Atau kau bosan padaku atau kau tak bahagia bersamaku atau kau jatuh cinta pada wanita atau orang lain. Hhh _after all, you're not gay in the first place. Not like me._ " kembali, kekhawatiran mengisi diri Sungmin.

Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun gemas! Oh, tapi ia masih berpura-pura di alam bawah sadar sekarang.

"Hoahm, beberapa bulan lagi kita lulus sekolah tinggi ini. Semoga kita masih bisa bersama ya?" gumam namja berkulit putih susu itu.

Sungmin menghembuskan udara dari hidung kecil mancungnya. Matanya sudah terasa berat. Punggung Kyuhyun samar-samar meredup. Namun ia masih sempat tersenyum dan berkata.. "Kyuhyun-ah, _saranghae._ "

Keheningan kembali melanda. Suara detak jam bersahutan dengan detak jantung Kyuhyun terdengar keras di telinga. Kyuhyun masih tak berani bersuara, bahkan bergerak pun pesan otak pada sendi tak menurutinya. Masih dalam ketercengangan dan putaran kata Sungmin tadi di alam kesadarannya.

Selang lima menit, suara dengkur teratur terdengar dari belakang Kyuhyun. Membalikkan badan, masih dengan mata terpejam menjadi pilihan Kyuhyun. Permata obsidiannya terbuka sebelah dan menemukan paras serupa bidadara.

"Tch, kau berisik sekali malam ini.." ucapnya. Mengulang kembali memori yang beberapa saat lalu ia alami. Tak menyangka, pemilik gigi kelinci di depan matanya bisa tertidur pulas setelah apa yang dilakukannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, nampak menyerupai seringai. "Bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran seperti itu hm? Dasar bodoh!" Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil mendekatkan wajahnya. Kecupan lama ia berikan pada dahi indah favoritnya.

" _Jalljayo, nado saranghae_ Min."

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin terbangun karena ketukan keras di pintu kamar yang tak ada hentinya. Dengan malas dan bersunggut ia menuju sumber pengganggu tidurnya.

Petugas asrama membawa sebuah kotak dan berkata ada paket yang ditujukan untuknya. Sungmin menerima dan membawa masuk setelah mengucapkan terimakasihnya. Ia meletakkan kotak itu di atas meja nakas. Sejenak mengumpulkan nyawa dan meraih kesadaran sepenuhnya.

Melihat sekitar, ia tersadar ada hal yang membuatnya panik luar biasa. Huh? Dimana Kyuhyun? Sungmin mengedarkan pandangan. Bergerak menuju kamar mandi dan berharap menemukan kekasihnya tapi disana hanya ada ruang hampa. Sungmin memutar kran menghentikan tetesan air yang tak tertutup sempurna.

 **Ding. Ding.** Pesan instant masuk, membuat Sungmin segera mengambil _handphone_ nya. Pesan itu dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengernyitkan kening tak mengerti pada tiga kata yang tertera disana.

 _ **Aku menunggumu, Sayang.**_

Tak ada informasi tambahan. Tak ada keterangan tempat yang menunjukkan dimana Kyuhyu berada. Sungmin memandang pesan tersebut lama. Menunggu jawaban tapi tak kunjung dibalas. Ah lama! Remaja penasaran menekan tombol dial dan tersambung nada tunggu khas panggilan.

Kyuhyun tak menerima panggilannya. Namun sebuah pesan instant kembali masuk. Kali ini hanya berupa emoticon berbentuk kotak dengan pita di atasnya. Ha! Sungmin mengerti! Matanya memandang paket yang barusaja diterimanya. Tak sabaran ia membuka kotak tersebut.

Senyum mengembang di wajah secerah mentari pagi kemudian ia tergelak, tak melepaskan pandangan pada isi dalam kotak tersebut. Kue berwarna pink dengan tulisan di atasnya dan secarik kertas ditancapkan layaknya bendera.

"Kyuhyun bodoh! Aku bisa sakit perut jika makan kue sebesar ini pagi-pagi!" ujarnya setelah puas tertawa.

Sungmin memandang hadiahnya lama, meresapi kata yang tertoreh di atasnya. Membawa kalimat tersebut kedalam jiwanya.

 _ **Sorry… I can't live without you. I Love You.**_

Ah… Perasaan menggebu macam apa ini? Sungmin merasa jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi! Ia ingin segera bertemu dengannya. Pujaan hatinya. Kyuhyunnya!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **It just my delusion, Hope you like it.**

 **Annyeong, hehehe**

 **Ceritanya lagi kangen KyuMin saya xD**

 **Thanks for reading, mind to review?**

 **I Love You! ^-^**


End file.
